1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus and an optical recording method, which are suitably applied to, for example, an optical recording video camcorder that records and reproduces data to and from an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical disk recording apparatus of related art, when an optical disk is placed and rotated in the apparatus body, trial write data is written to a plurality of successive trial write areas provided on the recording surface of the optical disk by illuminating the trial write areas with laser light of respective different powers. Then, the optical disk recording apparatus reproduces the trial write data from the plurality of trial write areas on the optical disk and, based on the reproduced results, performs an optimum laser light power selection process, called OPC (Optimum Power Control), in which an optimum laser light power during data recording is determined (see JP-A-2004-213808, for example).